NAUGHTY BITEY
by Bernadette Dei
Summary: Kebiasaan buruknya mulai timbul lagi. Efek gigi gatal itu memang paling menyebalkan! Adakah obatnya? (SasuHina fic) Yang berkenan silakan baca. Chapter Tambahan sesuai permintaan! KOMPLET!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto & kawan-kawan BUKAN milik saya

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat kecil dulu, Sasuke dikenal sebagai bocah pendiam. Tapi, di balik sifat pendiamnya itu, dia menyimpan senjata yang amat ditakuti, yakni suka menggigit orang. Kebanyakan korban adalah teman-temannya dan kadang kalau sudah kesal, kakaknya pun bisa dia gigit.

Maka dari itu, dulu Sasuke cukup ditakuti oleh teman-temannya yang sudah kenal betul dirinya. Kalau sedang marah, Sasuke tidak akan berteriak atau mengamuk, tapi dia akan langsung menggigit layaknya ular. Dan cara mengetahui Sasuke yang sedang marah adalah dari tatapan matanya tajam menatap orang yang membuatnya kesal barulah kemudian dia melancarkan serangan tiba-tibanya.

Akan tetapi, itu 'kan dulu, sudah lama sekali, saat Sasuke masih punya muka _chubby_. Sekarang di usianya yang kedua puluh tiga, tidak mungkin 'kan Sasuke tetap memelihara sikapnya yang satu itu? Apa jadinya jika Sasuke marah gara-gara teman kencannya lalu Sasuke menggigitnya? Wah! Itu sangat tidak normal, ya, 'kan? Bisa-bisa dia masuk ke sel tahanan karena melakukan kekerasan di luar pernikahan.

Kebiasaan menggigit orang sudah punah dari diri Sasuke semenjak dia kehilangan gigi susu pertamanya.

Hari itu, Sasuke menggigit seorang temannya sampai menangis, bahkan paling tragis sampai satu gigi depannya yang selama itu dibanggakan untuk menggigit orang harus copot.

Awalnya, Sasuke tidak sadar kalau satu giginya copot hingga Itachi datang menegur adiknya yang sudah menggigit temannya, lalu melihat bibir mungil Sasuke yang mengeluarkan cairan merah, Itachi segera sigap untuk meminta Sasuke membuka mulut. Dan begitu tahu kalau satu gigi susu adiknya copot, Itachi yang sempat kesal malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sedang Sasuke yang melihat ketidaknormalan kakaknya kembali terpancing emosi.

Dasar, Bocah Pemarah!

Itachi hampir kena gigit adiknya sebagai korban kedua di hari itu, tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, Itachi mencegahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Sasuke, pernah dengar cerita peri gigi, belum?"

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan nada kesal. Niat untuk menggigit lengan kakaknya belum hilang.

"Kamu tahu, peri gigi itu suka sekali mencuri gigi anak-anak yang suka menggigit orang," kata Itachi serius. Matanya memandang dalam adiknya, memberi isyarat jika kakaknya tidak sedang bercanda. Itachi 'kan suka sekali bercanda, makanya kadang Sasuke tidak percaya pada kakaknya. Namun, kali itu sepertinya Itachi benar-benar serius.

Sasuke pun mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Maksud Kakak apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Suaranya sudah tidak segalak tadi, melainkan sedikit ... gelisah?

Itachi meminta Sasuke mendekat padanya sedekat mungkin. Tangan Itachi merangkul bahu adiknya mengajaknya menunduk, kemudian berbisik, "Satu gigimu sudah dicuri, Dik."

Sontak ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Bohong!" teriaknya, menjauh dari rangkulan kakaknya. Saat itu, Sasuke terlihat takut dengan ucapan kakaknya. Dalam hati, dia tidak mau giginya dicuri peri gigi.

Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik dan perhatian, Itachi kembali mendekati adiknya yang menatap horor kakaknya. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan hati-hati, Itachi mengambil kaleng bekas lalu memberikannya pada Sasuke, katanya, "Coba lihat sendiri kalau tidak percaya."

Sasuke meraih kaleng itu dan melihat pantulan wajahnya. Takut-takut Sasuke mencoba membuka bibirnya lalu memeriksa keadaan giginya, apakah benar apa yang Itachi katakan atau hanya bohong luar biasa.

Begitu Sasuke membuka bibirnya pelan-pelan, secepat matanya menangkap keganjilan di antara deretan giginya, secepat itu pula wajah Sasuke berubah pucat.

Satu gigi depannya dicuri peri gigi!

Ingin rasanya Itachi tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat betapa pucat wajah Sasuke saat itu. Namun tidak tega. Kasihan tentunya. Senakal apa pun Sasuke, dia adalah adik kesayangan dan satu-satunya di Bumi. Satu hal yang terus Sasuke ingat sampai ke sanubarinya, kalimat dari sang kakak untuknya yang mengatakan, "Peri gigi selalu mengintai anak-anak yang suka menggigit orang, Sasuke. Kamu tidak mau 'kan ompong seumur hidup?"

Itulah asal usul tak ada lagi kebiasaan menggigit orang maupun korban gigitan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

Kali ini saemprit dulu. Ini awalannya dulu deh.

.

.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	2. Chapter 2

_Beware of the Citrus!_

Naruto & kawan-kawan BUKAN milik saya.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke merasakan gatal di giginya. Padahal Sasuke itu orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan mulut, tidak pernah absen menggosok gigi di malam hari, berkumur dengan cairan pembersih mulut agar bebas kuman dan napas pun segar. Ia bahkan sering mengunjungi dokter gigi langganannya tiap tiga bulan sekali dan kalau ada keluhan kurang dari waktu itu, Sasuke pasti akan langsung konsultasi. Tidak pernah memakan makanan sembarangan yang bisa mengundang ketidakbersihan mulutnya. _Never!_

Kalau rasa gatal itu sudah datang, Sasuke jadi gemas sekali ingin meremukkan sesuatu di sekitarnya menggunakan giginya yang selalu dirawat. Ada kalanya, Sasuke menggigiti sapu tangan miliknya karena tidak tahan dengan rasa gatal di giginya itu.

Dalam hati ia merutuki diri sendiri karena merasa dirinya bagaikan anak anjing yang sedang tumbuh gigi. Biasanya anak anjing yang sedang imut-imutnya itu, suka sekali menggigit apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sasuke tahu cerita itu dari Kiba karena Kiba punya anjing, si Akamaru. Dan kata Kiba, dulu waktu Akamaru sedang tumbuh gigi sering menggigiti sandal, kursi, lap, keset, bahkan sampai jari Kiba pun kena gigit, walau tidak sakit. Kata Kiba, hal itu wajar pada Akamaru yang suka menggigit karena giginya gatal.

Dan ya, sepertinya Sasuke merasakan apa yang pernah dirasakan Akamaru. Hanya saja, apa perlu Sasuke menggigit sandal atau apa pun itu agar rasa gatal di giginya hilang? Aneh, padahal Sasuke mengira kebiasaannya menggigit orang sudah hilang sejak lama. Lagi pula, baguskah seorang pria menggigit orang lain tiba-tiba hanya karena alasan giginya gatal?

Terjun saja ke neraka!

.

.

Hari itu, Sasuke sedang tidak terlalu dipusingkan dengan keadaan giginya yang bisa kumat kapan dan di mana saja. Benar-benar gigi tidak tahu aturan!

Kalau giginya sedang "sehat", Sasuke bisa bersikap sekeren sifat turun temurun keluarga Uchiha. Memasang wajah datar! Tanpa senyum, tanpa ekspresi, apalagi memamerkan deretan giginya yang terawat bersih. Baginya, ekspresi itu mahal!

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa seseorang dari belakangnya. Sasuke pun berbalik dan menemukan salah satu teman yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Pagi," balasnya. Kendati amat singkat dan pelit, satu kata itu mengandung berbagai makna penting di dalamnya. Memang tidak Sasuke tuangkan lewat ekspresi wajahnya, tapi lihatlah betapa tajamnya Sasuke menatap orang yang menyapanya barusan, seolah ingin mengatakan **sesuatu**.

"Lihat Naruto, tidak?"

Sasuke merasa diduakan kalau ada orang yang mencari Naruto padanya, padahal dirinya adalah orang yang paling dicari (diminati, diincar, didambakan).

"Tidak," jawabnya lagi-lagi singkat. Kali ini Sasuke kesal.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, kalau _ketemu_ tolong beri tahu dia ya untuk menemuiku secepatnya. Dah!" Bahkan tak ada kata basa-basi sekadar bicara dengannya, menanyakan kabar Sasuke misalnya. Orang itu berlalu begitu saja seakan menganggap bahwa Sasuke adalah manusia biasa.

Ya, memang Sasuke manusia biasa, bukan setengah dewa, apalagi setengah siluman.

Hanya, lucu saja kalau dianggap orang biasa sebab dirinya selalu dianggap luar biasa, dalam hal positif. Dan lebih uniknya, dari sekian ratus perempuan di tempat kuliahnya, hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi tidak memerhatikannya.

 _Benar-benar mengerikan._

Orang tadi bergender perempuan. Betul. Sekaligus perempuan yang membuat Sasuke terpikat. Namun sayang berjuta-juta sayang, perempuan yang selalu dipandang, mudah menghilang.

Alasan kenapa perempuan itu menjadi salah satu pusat perhatiannya, ya, tentu saja karena **hanya** **dialah** satu-satunya permata bagi matanya.

Kadang Sasuke berpikir, kenapa hanya perempuan itu saja yang tidak memandangnya? Apakah ada motif lain di baliknya? Misalnya, dia pura-pura mendekati Naruto karena terlalu malu jika mencoba dekat dengan Sasuke. Hah! Katakanlah Sasuke di sini yang terlalu percaya diri, tapi memang itulah yang sempat ia pikirkan mengenai perempuan itu. Hinata Hyuuga. Apalagi sifat perempuan itu 'kan memang kadang sedikit malu-malu, jadi bisa saja 'kan apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar?

Namun apa iya?

Lagi pula, apa bagusnya _sih_ Naruto dibandingkan Sasuke? Semua sudah jelas Sasuke memiliki bibit yang **jauh** lebih unggul dibanding Naruto. Sasuke itu hampir sempurna. **Hampir**. Sedangkan Naruto? Tanyakan saja pada gadis-gadis apa perbedaan Sasuke dan Naruto jika masih sangsi. Sudah pasti Sasuke lebih diagungkan layaknya Dewa Zeus yang disembah oleh orang-orang Yunani.

Naruto itu cerewet, banyak tingkah, ceroboh level tiga puluh, serba terburu-buru, tidak teratur, tampil ala kadarnya, dan masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke.

Faktanya?

Hinata Hyuuga nyatanya lebih memandang si Durian Asam dibanding Sasuke yang jelas-jelas idaman hampir semua perempuan. Apa _sih_ yang salah dengannya? Apa Sasuke kurang ramah? Oke, itu bisa dijadikan alasan sebab dirinya memang pelit ekspresi. Tapi, itu tidak menjamin Hinata tidak mau memandangnya, 'kan? Lalu apa? Soal fisik oke, kemapanan pun oke. Dijamin Sasuke itu oke 99,99% tidak mengecewakan!

"Sasuke!" Ah, makhluk yang jadi masalah pembandingnya datang. Dan berhubung _mood_ nya sedang buruk, Sasuke pun mengabaikannya.

"Oi, malam Minggu kamu ada acara, tidak?" Naruto yang sudah lama kenal Sasuke, kalau diabaikan, artinya dia harus terus bicara. "Chouji mengundang kita datang ke rumahnya karena ayahnya akan buka kedai. Jadi ya, semacam syukuran begitu."

Sasuke masih diam. Tidak tertarik.

"Ayolah, Bung. Dijamin seru! Dan pasti banyak makanan enak-enak di sana karena kita jadi pencicip pertama masakan keluarga Akimichi sebelum buka kedai."

Keluarga Akimichi membuka kedai makanan. Hah! Berita buruk bagi kesehatan gigi dan mulutnya. Memang keluarga itu sangat menjamin kualitas makanan, Sasuke percaya karena pernah beberapa kali mencoba masakan ibu Chouji. Kendati makanan itu enak-enak, belum tentu baik bagi kesehatannya jika kebanyakan masakan yang Chouji bawa berasal dari daging, minim sayur. Tidak heran keluarga Akimichi amat sangat subur.

Intinya, kurang cocok bagi Sasuke! Apalagi acara syukuran yang pastinya banyak kumpulan manusia-manusia kelaparan yang siap membabat habis sajian yang disediakan. Dan kalau sudah kumpul-kumpul sambil makan, pasti mengobrol sampai lupa diri dan waktu.

Amat sangat mengerikan!

Itu bukanlah pola kehidupan Sasuke!

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, jelas, tepat sasaran.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan habiskan malam Minggumu dengan gawai terus. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu. Sekali-kali senangkan juga otak jenius dan hati batumu."

Satu hal yang mungkin Sasuke kesali adalah sikap Naruto yang pandai membujuk tapi tak tahu tempat. Dan juga Sasuke tidak suka dipaksa. (Namun sendirinya suka memaksa).

"Naruto, antonim dari kata "ya" apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang kesal. Tidak ada salahnya mengingatkan si Durian Asam pelajaran anak sekolah dasar.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto cepat.

"Nah, itulah jawaban akhirku. Mengerti?" Sasuke mengakhiri dan siap mengambil langkah elegannya menuju tempat yang jauh dari sosok si Uzumaki Bebek.

"Naruto!"

Baru saja dua langkah, kakinya langsung berhenti disebabkan suara yang memanggil sobatnya.

 _Hinata?_

Sasuke maupun Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang memanggil Naruto.

"Oh, hai, Hinata! Ada apa? Kenapa lari-lari?"

Hinata terlihat kelelahan dengan napas terengah-engah. Keningnya yang berkeringat ia usap dengan punggung tangan.

Sasuke tidak melewatkan bagian kecil itu yang menurutnya sangat menarik. _Well_ , apa pun mengenai Hinata Hyuuga pasti menarik baginya.

"Besok Naruto datang 'kan ke acara keluarga Akimichi? Aku diajak Chouji untuk datang, jadi aku ajak Naruto juga karena Chouji _bilang_ acaranya harus ramai."

Sasuke sangat kesal karena Hinata mengajak Naruto pergi, bahkan sampai rela berlari-lari. Padahal tadi mereka sempat bertemu, tapi Hinata tidak bilang apa-apa padanya. Benar-benar ...

 _Tunggu. Apa mungkin tadi Hinata menanyakan Naruto padaku karena dia ingin mengajaknya pergi?_

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dari kedua orang itu. Giginya saling bergeretak ingin memarahi Hinata dan memaki si Uzumaki.

"Tentu saja, aku datang! Aku tidak mau melewatkan makanan enak, gratis pula."

"Itu bagus. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama? Aku, Sakura dan Shino juga akan berangkat bersama jam enam sore."

"Boleh, boleh. Kenapa tidak?" Naruto antusias sekali karena ada nama Sakura disebutkan Hinata.

"Bagus. Ya sudah, itu saja. Nanti kita kabar-kabari lagi, ya."

"Siap!"

"Dah, Naruto."

"Dah, Hinata! Sampai besok."

Dan lihatlah, bahkan gadis Hyuuga itu tidak menyapa Sasuke begitu melewatinya. Hinata lari begitu saja seakan tidak tahu jika ada Sasuke Uchiha di depannya.

Apakah Sasuke setransparan itu di matanya?

"Eh, Sasuke? Kau masih di situ rupanya? Kukira sudah menghilang sejak tadi."

 _Kau saja yang lenyap, Bodoh!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, gigi Sasuke mulai menunjukkan gejala gatalnya.

 _Ah, sial!_

.

.

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari dokter gigi langganannya berhubung giginya kumat lagi. Malah rasanya lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Tadi Sasuke sempat berpikiran negatif akan adanya penyakit mengerikan yang dideritanya. Namun ternyata Tuhan masih amat sangat sayang padanya, sehingga dokter Kabuto mengatakan tidak ada yang salah dengan gusi maupun seluruh kesehatan mulutnya. Sasuke dinyatakan sehat dan bersih. Meski begitu, dokter Kabuto tetap memberikan resep—bukan dalam bentuk obat—karena tidak mau mengecewakan pelanggan setianya.

Sasuke kesal karena dokter gigi yang ahli di bidangnya pun tidak tahu sumber permasalahannya. Tadi dokter Kabuto sempat menyarankan jika suatu saat giginya kembali kumat dan serasa ingin menggigit sesuatu, Sasuke dianjurkan menggigit handuk atau sapu tangan saja, sebab dokter Kabuto enggan mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk membeli mainan karet yang biasa dijadikan bahan gigit bagi bayi yang sedang tumbuh gigi.

Dokter Kabuto pasti akan dapat "hadiah" jika sampai mengatakan itu.

Tubuhnya menyamping di ranjang besarnya. Pikirannya mengulang lagi ke kejadian saat ia bertemu Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata yang mengobrol begitu luwes bersama Naruto, bahkan sampai mengajaknya, dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang diabaikan. Tepatnya, dianggap tidak ada.

Waw, dalam sekali menusuk sampai ke sanubari.

Kenapa Hinata tidak mengajaknya saat mereka bertemu tadi? Kenapa hanya Naruto yang diajaknya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak? Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejati sehidup tapi, tidak semati. Kenapa bisa Hinata lupa akan hal itu? Sebegitu tidak sukanyakah dirinya pada Sasuke sampai-sampai tidak mau mengajaknya ke tempat keluarga Akimichi?

"Hinata, kau membuatku ..."

Dan giginya kumat lagi.

 _Kahretsin ya!*_

.

.

Rasanya seperti menggigit _marshmallow_ yang bertekstur lembut, tapi kenyal. Ini sangat menyenangkan dan giginya bersorak riang—akhirnya—setelah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan untuk Sasuke gigiti.

"Sasuke ..." telinganya menangkap suara yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

Sasuke mencoba membuka matanya perlahan-lahan karena antara mengantuk juga menikmati giginya yang masih betah menggigiti sesuatu.

Alangkah kagetnya Sasuke begitu matanya melihat apa yang digigitnya.

 _Hinata?_

Wajah gadis itu memerah dengan napas sedikit tersengal. Mata ungu mudanya menatap Sasuke lembut, tapi juga menggoda. Dan Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa apa yang digigitnya ternyata bahu polos gadis itu. Ada bekas merah dan basah di titik itu.

 _Astaga, ular naga bernama Manda!_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertindak tidak senonoh pada seorang gadis, apalagi posisi mereka sangat mencengangkan. Sasuke menindih Hinata dengan keadaan sedikit berantakan, dari leher dan bahunya terbuka. Posisi Hinata sangat menggoda!

Tidak salah Sasuke menetapkan pusat perhatiannya pada si gadis Hyuuga, sebab ia memiliki pesona yang tak bisa dilewatkan mata. Matanya, hidung, pipi yang merah, bibir seksi, dan ... lekuk yang molek, semua itu tersaji di depan mata Sasuke! Dan, oh ... bukankah tadi Sasuke berani menyentuhnya? Ah, bukan! Menggigitnya?

Ah, sial. Kulit gadis itu benar-benar obat bagi penyakit gusinya!

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di bawahnya, tapi tidak dengan aura menyeramkan. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata," katanya. Sasuke melihat Hinata yang menaikkan satu alisnya, sepertinya dia bingung. Gadis itu sangat imut dengan ekspresi itu dan membuat gemas! Dan saking gemasnya, Sasuke menyerbu leher Hinata yang tersedia di depannya karena gusinya kembali kumat, giginya gatal ingin menggigiti sesuatu.

Layaknya hewan pengerat, Sasuke menggigiti leher Hinata. Kadang terburu-buru, keras, lembut, dan pelan-pelan, tapi yang pasti ia masih sadar untuk tidak menimbulkan luka di kulit gadis Hyuuga itu. Mungkin hanya memar.

Kulit Hinata terasa bagai permen karet yang dikunyah berkali-kali tidak akan habis, malah semakin kenyal dan enak digigiti. Kali ini tidak hanya leher, tapi bahunya pun jadi bagian gigitan nakal Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Hinata mendesah.

 _God, suaranya sangat seksi._

Dan Sasuke makin berani beraksi.

Suasana di sekitarnya makin terasa panas terlihat dari Sasuke yang mulai merasa gerah, mukanya memerah. Walau sudah berkali-kali menggigiti di bagian itu, Sasuke masih belum mau menyudahi aksi nakalnya. Giginya selalu saja penasaran dengan kulit Hinata yang manis nan menggoda.

Sasuke merasakan cubitan saat dirinya terlalu keras menggigit daun telinga Hinata. Sontak ia pun melepaskan giginya dari Hinata.

Keduanya kembali saling bertatapan.

"Sasuke."

Hinata terlihat makin cantik, wajahnya lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. Dan ... perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada bibir seksinya yang juga tidak kalah merah menggiurkan. Dengan ibu jari, ia mengusap pelan bibir bawah Hinata. Semakin dirinya mendekat, semakin kuat rasa penasarannya akan seperti apa rasa bibir merah gadis Hyuuga itu. Apakah semanis _marshmallow_ atau senikmat tomat kesukaannya? Entahlah. Namun bibir itu amat menggoda untuk dicecap dan dikecap.

Begitu bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan, Sasuke dengan berani menjulurkan indra pencecapnya di bibir Hinata.

 _Kenapa hambar?_

Kendati demikian, Sasuke tidak peduli dan malah makin liar dengan menggigiti bibir kenyal nan lembut itu.

"Sasuke ..."

"Hm," gumamnya.

"Sasuke ..."

 _Hanya perasaanku atau suara Hinata terdengar berbeda?_

"Sasuke sayang, bangun. Ini sudah sore. Bukannya kamu mau ke tempat Chouji?"

Dari sana, Sasuke akhirnya sadar jika dirinya baru saja bermimpi nakal. Dan begitu matanya benar-benar terbuka, ia kaget sendiri.

 _Pantas saja rasanya hambar!_

Ternyata benda yang digigitnya tadi adalah bantalnya sendiri. Untung saja, Mama Mikoto tidak melihat Sasuke dalam kondisi mengerikan itu sebab Sasuke membelakanginya. Jika sampai Mama Mikoto lihat, Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan mama tercintanya itu.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke bangun.

"Tadi Naruto telepon, katanya dia mau kemari agar pergi bersama. Cepat mandi, sana."

"Ya, Ma."

Sebagai anak yang baik kesayangan mama, Sasuke tidak pernah menolak ucapan beliau, kecuali jika ada orang lain yang tidak dekat ada di sekitarnya. Sasuke **hanya** bersikap manja, penurut, anak mama nomor satu, dalam situasi dan waktu tertentu.

Begitu Sasuke masuk di kamar mandi, pikirannya kembali mengulang mimpi tadi.

 _Seandainya Mama tidak menggangguku tadi, mungkin mimpiku akan lebih ..._

Dan wajah Sasuke terlihat memerah saat ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sekarang, Sasuke jadi makin penasaran gara-gara mimpinya barusan. Pikiran nakalnya mulai membisikkan sesuatu tentang Hinata dan **sesuatunya**.

.

 **Bersambung**

.

.

.

 _Kahretsin ya_ (Bahasa Turki) = Sialan!

Efek film negara itu yang lagi dikerjain. Jadi kebawa-bawa dikit bahasanya.

Ini tantangan baru buat saya nulis sesuatu yang "nakal". Abisnya saya ga bisa nolak godaan sensual macam itu antara dua pair tercinta ini. Hehehe...

Bukannya mau promosi, tapi ada yg nanya nama wattpad saya. Bernadettedei10. Mau saya bales via PM, eh, doi malah ga log in. Sapa tuh, ya?

.

.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	3. Chapter 3

_Beware of the Citrus!_

Naruto & kawan-kawan BUKAN milik saya.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Pertama kali mendengar nama Naruto disebutkan Mama Mikoto selesai Sasuke mandi, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa sedikit jengkel. Mungkin efek kejadian kemarin.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak salah sepenuhnya, hanya dia termasuk tersangka kedua dari peristiwa kumatnya gigi gatal Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara Narutolah, perempuan yang disukai Sasuke tidak mau memandangnya sama sekali. Dan karena diabaikan oleh perempuan tersebut, entah kenapa penyakit giginya kambuh lagi. Sialnya lagi, tadi Sasuke sempat bermimpi "nakal" bersama perempuan nakal itu. Kini, _mood_ Sasuke kembali turun, bahkan ia terlalu malas untuk menemui si Durian Asam alias Uzumaki Bebek kalau bukan karena Mama Mikoto yang menyuruhnya keluar.

Dalam hati, Sasuke sudah menggerutu, seandainya si Uzumaki Bebek mulai "berkoek-koek", maka sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan segera membatalkan keberangkatannya menuju ke kediaman keluarga Akimichi. Terserah jika nantinya Chouji dan keluarganya mengatai Sasuke sombong, angkuh, tinggi hati, takabur, dan lain-lain sebab daripada malam minggunya yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kedamaian dan ketentraman malah digantikan dengan banyaknya celotehan tak kenal titik dari Naruto. Lebih baik Sasuke hibernasi sampai besok pagi.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Sayang. Nanti teman-temanmu kabur semua," kata Mikoto sedikit bercanda agar putra kesayangannya tidak terlalu _jutek_ saat hendak menemui temannya yang berada di balik pintu.

Sasuke hanya bergumam sebagai respons, tetapi tak melunturkan jurus muka sinisnya.

Pintu rumah Sasuke pun dibukanya perlahan.

"Hai, Sasuke!" Ah, suara melengking ini benar-benar merusak gendang telinganya yang sensitif, padahal pintunya belum terbuka seluruhnya. Sasuke jadi menyesal tadi sebelum tidur dirinya sempat membersihkan telinganya sehingga sekarang indra pendengarannya lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Mungkin setelah ini Sasuke perlu membawa _earphone_ atau semacamnya demi menjaga pendengarannya.

"Ayo, yang lain sudah menunggu di rumah Chouji!" seru Naruto penuh semangat sampai-sampai suaranya cukup memekakkan telinga Sasuke.

"Naruto, sungguh. Jika kau te ..." Namun kemudian Sasuke terpaku. Dalam hati, ia sempat bertanya-tanya apakah kali ini indra penglihatannya tidak keliru menangkap sosok Hinata yang juga ada di depan pintu rumahnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai salam sapaan lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, seakan sengaja membiarkan Sasuke penasaran untuk mencoba mencuri-curi pandang terhadap wajah cantik memesona si Hyuuga.

 _Aku tidak ingat jika si Hyuuga akan datang kemari juga dengan si Durian Asam ini._

Diperhatikannya diam-diam Hinata. Ia mengenakan kardigan krem dan celana jins hitam. Tampilannya sederhana, tetapi terkesan elegan. Dan rambut indigonya digelung tinggi hingga menampilkan leher dan tengkuk putihnya yang me ...

 _Oh, oh._

"Sasuke, ayo kita berangkat!" Si Uchiha sedikit tersentak dari pikirannya yang sempat menyimpang ke sesuatu hal.

Sasuke tidak menyesal membukakan pintu rumahnya. Tentu karena ada Hinata. Kalau hanya ada si Uzumaki Bebek, mungkin pada detik kedua setelah Sasuke mendengar suara Naruto tadi, pintu pasti sudah dibantingnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur besar dan empuknya.

"Sebentar," kata Sasuke. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan sejenak bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke masuk lagi ke dalam.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua tamunya yang menunggu di luar, Sasuke masuk ke dalam untuk berizin dulu pada mama tersayangnya. Dia tidak mau pergi tanpa izin dan sepengetahuan mamanya. Tahu sendiri, Sasuke itu anak kesayangan mama. Kalau nanti ada apa-apa, siapa yang panik duluan?

"Ma, aku berangkat."

"Oh, oke. Jangan pulang malam-malam ya, Sayang," kata mamanya sambil mengusap kepala putranya yang cukup tinggi. Dan memang dasarnya Sasuke sayang mama, ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar mamanya bisa lebih mudah menjamahnya dengan penuh kasih.

Setelah mendapat izin, Sasuke dan Mikoto menuju pintu depan. Naruto yang melihat mama Mikoto, langsung menyapanya antusias dan dibalas dengan senyum ramah. Mikoto bahkan sempat memerhatikan Hinata dan kedua gender yang sama itu saling cipika-cipiki ketika bertemu mata.

Jangan heran, Mikoto itu teman akrab dengan mama Hinata.

Selesai dengan sapaan ringan, ketiga muda-mudi itu pun beranjak dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, Naruto terus berceloteh banyak hal. Kadang Sasuke berpikir, kenapa Naruto memiliki begitu banyak hal-hal sepele dan tidak jelas, tapi tetap saja dilontarkan. Apa maknanya? Sebagai lelaki introvert, Sasuke lebih memilih diam jika memang tidak perlu. Baginya _, keep calm and cool_ adalah motto hidupnya.

Namun apa jadinya keterdiaman Sasuke jika dirinya pada saat itu berada di antara dua orang yang sibuk menjadi pembicara dan pendengar aktif? Naruto yang terus berceloteh, ternyata didengarkan dengan baik oleh Hinata. Bahkan, gadis itu pun tertawa pelan mendengar ocehan yang bagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak lucu.

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu tertawa hanya karena ocehan tidak jelas dari Naruto yang gagal jadi badut festival?

Benar-benar gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri sebab dirinya sejak tadi tidak pernah diajak basa-basi oleh Hinata. Melirik pun bisa dihitung pakai jari, mata gadis itu terlalu fokus pada Naruto yang berada di tengah-tengah.

Sasuke sebenarnya bisa saja mengambil tempat di samping Hinata sehingga gadis itu berada di tengah, tetapi egonya masih terlalu tinggi untuk bertindak. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah cukup gatal untuk menceburkan si Uzumaki Bebek ke danau antah berantah.

Merasa bosan dan kesal, Sasuke mengeluarkan _earphone_ hitam lalu memakainya. Mengabaikan dua insan yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia tidak jelas mereka.

Sayangnya, meski lagu favoritnya sedang diputar, entah kenapa suara tawa pelan Hinata masih bisa masuk ke gendang telinganya.

 _Apa mungkin karena kurang keras?_

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan volume _earphone_ , tetapi suara Hinata masih terdengar walau sayup-sayup.

Kahretsin _, bahkan otakku sendiri yang sengaja fokus pada suara si Hyuuga._

Bisa-bisanya **hanya** suara gadis itu yang tersangkut di indra pendengarannya, mengusik isi kepala hingga membayangkannya, dan membuat giginya bergeretak ingin menggigit.

.

.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin duduk di sebelah Hinata, entah datang dari mana, Sakura langsung mengisi tempat kosong yang diincarnya.

 _Kahretsin!_

Tempatnya dicuri, Sasuke kalah cepat. Niatnya ingin duduk bersebelahan dengan Hinata ... Gagal!

"Sasuke, duduklah di sebelahku," kata Sakura penuh harap berbinar-binar. Ia menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Sasuke ingin memaki, tetapi ia memilih bijak dengan diam dan mencari tempat lain di dekat Shino yang berada di posisi berlawanan. Shino melirik ke arah Sasuke begitu ia duduk, hanya sebentar sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya memerhatikan gawainya yang menampilkan gambar-gambar serangga.

.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan itu, seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Sasuke, dirinya hanya bisa menggerutu, memaki, dan mencaci dalam hati. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmati acara syukuran keluarga Chouji yang sebenarnya begitu ramai. Sasuke kesal setengah mati, sejak tadi ia terus berusaha meredam rasa intolerannya untuk tidak membalikkan meja makan besar itu dan mengamuk seperti singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam apa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Di saat dirinya hendak mencoba menikmati acara itu, gadis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatiannya **tidak pernah** meliriknya. Si Hyuuga begitu sibuk meladeni obrolan Naruto dan Kiba. Seperti biasa, hanya sebagai pendengar setia sambil sesekali menikmati kentang goreng pesanannya.

Hinata terkikik geli saat Kiba melontarkan guyonan recehan—menurut Sasuke—dan wajahnya bersemu merah jambu ketika satu tangan Naruto merangkulnya di bahu. Sasuke geram. Kenapa gadis itu harus bersikap begitu manis—dan menggoda—terhadap laki-laki lain, sedangkan pada dirinya tidak pernah?

 _Mengesalkan. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merana karena api cemburu, Hyuuga?_

"Oi, daripada kau mencabik-cabik daging itu secara brutal, kenapa tidak kauberi saja untukku?" ujar Shino yang memerhatikan ulah sadis si Uchiha. Ia merasa kasihan pada daging stik yang sebelumnya tersaji begitu menggiurkan, kini berubah bagai daging hasil koyakan para hyena.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera menyodorkan piringnya pada Shino tanpa ada nafsu untuk memakannya. Kalau saja Shino tidak segera menghentikan sikap aneh Sasuke, bisa-bisa keluarga Chouji kehilangan satu piring, pisau dan garpu makan karena Sasuke begitu kuat menggunakannya seakan daging stik itu amat liat seperti ban buldoser.

"Kau kenapa, Uchiha?" tanya Shino akhinya yang merasa sedikit heran dengan tingkah si Uchiha. Dia cukup peka merasakan adanya aura negatif yang keluar begitu kuat di sebelahnya.

Sasuke membalasnya dengan bergumam. Di detik ketiga, Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dengan sengaja menimbulkan bunyi sehingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, Naruto dan Ino bersamaan.

"Mau ke mana?" Sai pun tak tahan untuk ikut bertanya.

"Toilet," jawab Sasuke singkat, sesingkat matanya menatap Hinata yang juga ikut memerhatikannya heran. Dengan wajah semasam perasan lemon, Sasuke bergegas menuju toilet yang berada di pojok. Sesampainya di dalam sana, wajah Sasuke langsung berkerut menahan gatal di giginya.

Yep, sikap dinginnya tadi karena pengaruh gigi gatalnya yang kembali kumat.

Ia merogoh saku celananya berharap menemukan sapu tangan yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai obat penyalur rasa gatalnya untuk menggigit.

Sialnya, sapu tangannya tak ada!

Sasuke pun menggeram kesal. Sudah ia tak menikmati acara makan-makan itu, gigi gatalnya kembali kumat tanpa tahu aturan dan tempat, ditambah sapu tangan lupa dibawanya.

Dan parahnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak memerhatikannya sejak tadi! Sasuke sungguh berharap Hinata mau **sedikit** saja melirik. Namun tidak. Perhatiannya selalu tertuju pada Naruto, Kiba, dan kentang gorengnya.

Benar-benar mengesalkan, bukan?

Beginilah kalau tak ada penyalur rasa gatal pada giginya, Sasuke jadi seperti sosok _werewolf_ yang menggeram berat ketika hendak berubah wujud menjadi serigala jadi-jadian. Satu tangannya mencengkeram kuat-kuat rahangnya seakan takut terlepas dari wajahnya. Giginya saling bergeretak keras.

Sungguh, kali ini rasa gatalnya seakan berada pada puncak terparahnya.

Frustrasi, Sasuke pun menggigit kerah bajunya kuat-kuat, mengunyahnya seperti sedang mengunyah daging stik. Sedikit disesali karena ia tak sempat memakan daging tadi.

 _Ah, sial!_

Ia terus menggeram dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk di depan wastafel, satu tangan masih memegangi rahangnya.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil disertai langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Ia pun pelan-pelan memasang wajah datarnya lagi dengan penuh perjuangan. Bagaimanapun, giginya masih butuh pelampiasan!

 _Jangan sampai dia kemari._

Tubuh Sasuke sudah tegap seperti biasa begitu melihat orang yang memanggilnya berada cukup dengan dengan pintu toilet pria.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja? Kudengar tadi ..."

"Aku baik," jawabnya cepat dan kembali berbalik tak mau berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Tangannya kembali meraih rahangnya, sesekali menggerakkannya berharap sedikit meredakan kekumatan giginya.

"T-tetapi, Sasuke berkeringat dan ... muka Sasuke sedikit memerah. Sasuke yakin baik-baik saja?"

 _Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah mulai peduli padaku, Hyuuga? Tak kusangka._

Sasuke mendecih, merasa kesal yang ia pendam sendiri. Sedikit banyak, ia merasa senang karena akhirnya si Hyuuga bisa memberikan sedikit perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, keberadaannya kali itu sedang tidak tepat. Dan pada tempat yang salah!

Diabaikannya pertanyaan Hinata, ia terlalu malas dan geram untuk sekadar membuka mulutnya. Ia sedikit masuk ke dalam toilet sehingga sosoknya tidak dilihat Hinata untuk kembali mengigiti kain bajunya.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan padamu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke terlonjak saat menoleh ke sampingnya. Mata membulat saking terkejutnya. Bukan karena keadaan Sasuke yang sedang dalam tingkah unik dengan menggigit kerah bajunya sendiri, tetapi ... gadis itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di toilet pria! **Toilet pria**!

"Apa-apaan kau kemari?" ujar Sasuke sedikit membentak, tetapi tidak cukup keras. Ia mendorong Hinata agar keluar dari tempat yang tidak sepatutnya dimasuki oleh perempuan. "Tidak lihat di depan sana, ini toilet pria?!" katanya lagi sambil menunjuk ambang pintu.

"Aku lihat," sahut Hinata tegas. Sasuke diam, menatap tajam Hinata. Pun Hinata tak mau kalah menatap pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu. Jujur, Sasuke terpana melihat Hinata yang kali itu benar-benar melihatnya dari mata ke mata. Sedari ia mengenal sosok si gadis Hyuuga, itu adalah kali pertama Sasuke berada pada tahap ia bisa memerhatikan secara saksama wajah manis Hinata.

Pipinya sedikit bersemu, matanya cantik, ditambah dengan bibir merah mudanya yang dipoles tipis pemerah bibir. Tidak salah kenapa Sasuke memilih menaruh perhatiannya pada si Hyuuga itu.

"Kalau begitu keluar," kata Sasuke pelan, ia mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan keluar sampai kauberi tahu apa salahku. Kenapa kau selalu bersikap sinis padaku? Apa salahku padamu? Apa aku begitu menyebalkan bagimu?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeram, kali ini ia sudah cukup frustrasi. Gigi gatalnya masih menyerang tanpa ampun dan kedatangan Hinata ke tempat yang keliru seakan menjadi pilihan buruk memasuki teritori teraman bagi si Uchiha. Dan rentetan pertanyaan menyebalkan Hinata makin membuat Sasuke ingin mengoyak bajunya sendiri seakan memintanya berubah menjadi _werewolf_.

"Sungguh, Hyuuga. Jika kau tidak keluar dalam hitungan dua, aku akan ben ..."

 _Kahretsin ya!_

Giginya kumat lagi.

Semenderita apa pun Sasuke ketika giginya kumat di antara hidup dan mati, Sasuke tak akan sepenuh hati membiarkan dirinya menjadi binatang buas terhadap gadis yang disukainya. Sudah cukup dirinya tidak diakui Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata makin menjauhinya jika ia dengan kurang ajarnya menjadikan Hinata sebagai bahan pelampiasan seperti yang ada dalam mimpi nakalnya.

Sasuke membalikkan badan untuk menyembunyikan kerutan di wajahnya yang sedang menahan sensasi gatal untuk menggigit sesuatu yang empuk dan kenyal. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Kau akan apa?" Hinata menantangnya. Entah apa yang sedang merasuki Hinata saat itu, tetapi yang pasti tindakan beraninya yang konyol **sangat tidak** diperlukan, malah itu akan menjadi bom waktu yang bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang diperbuatnya.

Dan itulah yang makin disesali Sasuke. Gadis keras kepala itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Memberi peringatan keras lewat tatapan matanya. Sekuat tenaga dan hatinya terus berteriak untuk tetap mengendalikan diri agar ia tak menyerang Hinata, Sasuke mengertakkan giginya keras sebelum ia mengeluarkan kata-kata terahasianya.

Hinata yang mendengar bunyi kertakan gigi merasa ngilu sendiri.

"... aku akan menggigitmu."

Mungkin jika dalam situasi ringan, begitu mendengar ucapan aneh semacam itu dari Sasuke, bisa membuat Hinata mengernyit heran. Akan tetapi, berada pada situasi saat itu dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dan mengancam, serta wajahnya yang seram, membuat Hinata terdiam.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengambil jarak aman dari Hinata dengan melangkah mundur dan masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet. Ia menghela napas, sedikit lega karena dirinya masih bisa terkendali. Dan mungkin Hinata akan segera keluar dari situ. Keluar adalah pilihan paling aman baginya.

 _Benar-benar gadis Hyuuga itu._

Baru saja Sasuke akan mengambil napas kedua untuk menenangkan dirinya, tiba-tiba pintu bilik toilet itu terbuka. Lebih tepatnya, sengaja dibuka.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sasuke terhenyak.

"Apa-apaan lagi ini? Untuk apa kau kemari!" seru Sasuke panik, pasalnya, Hinata tiba-tiba saja memasuki bilik yang Sasuke masuki kemudian menutupnya dan menjadikan tubuh mungilnya sebagai penghalang tak memperbolehkan Sasuke kabur dari tempat itu.

"Keluar dari sini, cepat!" ujar Sasuke sambil menarik Hinata dari pintu kecil itu. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Yang ia tahu, Hinata tidak sekeras kepala itu.

Ditariknya lengan Hinata agar ia keluar, tetapi kemudian Hinata malah menggigit lengan Sasuke yang berusaha menariknya keluar.

"Aaah! Apa-apaan kau!" Sasuke mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kulit lengannya yang sengaja digigit Hinata cukup keras dan membekas.

Sasuke pun memelototinya. Sialnya, si Hyuuga itu seakan malah mengajak untuk ditantang. Tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali ketika Sasuke mencoba mempelajari raut wajah Hinata setelah apa yang baru saja ia perbuat terhadap lengan kanan Sasuke.

"Ini terakhir kali kuperingatkan, Hyuuga. Sebaiknya ka ... **Argh**!"

Dan Sasuke kembali mendapatkan hadiah gigitan yang kali ini tercetak di bahu kirinya.

Sasuke geram sepenuh hati. Gadis Hyuuga itu telah mengaktifkan bom waktu yang Sasuke coba redam. Padahal sejak tadi dirinya berjuang mati-matian untuk mengendalikan keinginan liarnya untuk tak menerkam si calon mangsa. Namun akibat rasa gatal, sakit, gemas, geram dan segala kekesalan yang ia pendam sudah tidak tertahankan, akhirnya tekanan liarnya pun meledak.

Penantangnya tak akan mendapat belas kasih maupun ampun dari Sasuke sekalipun memohon hingga bersujud di atas tanah. Tidak sebelum sang singa yang kelaparan puas meluapkan kebuasannya.

Sungguh, kalau saja Hinata bukan seseorang yang begitu penting bagi Sasuke, sudah sejak tadi ia mengamuk seperti banteng liar yang terlepas arena matador. Mungkin bukan hanya Hinata yang menjadi korban serudukan terparah, tetapi kedai keluarga Akimichi yang baru akan dibuka bisa gagal total mempromosikan hari pertama mereka besok. Belum lagi korban-korban yang lainnya.

Jangan berani macam-macam dengan seorang Uchiha yang sedang kesurupan Dewa Ares!

Dipukulnya daun pintu di belakang Hinata. Sasuke pun mulai mendekati penantang sekaligus mangsa empuknya yang terlonjak kaget.

"Kau yang memintanya, Hyuuga," bisik Sasuke penuh penekanan sambil mencengkeram kain kardigan gadis itu. "Jangan salahkan aku." Cengkeramannya makin erat sehingga menarik tubuh mungil Hinata makin dekat pada Sasuke.

Hinata merintih ketika daun telinga kirinya digigit oleh si Uchiha. Seketika mata cantiknya terpejam.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup liar seiring giginya mencubiti tiap senti kulit Hinata. Ah, bahkan rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada mimpi nakalnya.

 _Aku baru sadar, mimpiku jadi kenyataan!_

Bukankah amat sangat aneh jika mimpi nakal di siang hari bisa terwujud setelah beberapa jam berselang? Takdir gila macam apa itu? Apa jangan-jangan, Hinata mengiriminya semacam tenung sehingga apa yang dimimpikan Sasuke jadi nyata dan kejadian ini sebenarnya sudah direncanakan Hinata?

Konyol, mana ada aksi tenung-menenung semacam itu! Lagi pula, Hinata jelas bukan tipe perempuan pencinta hal-hal magis dan mistis. Dia hanyalah gadis Hyuuga yang manis.

Sasuke tak memedulikan lagi kecamuk pikiran konyol omong kosongnya. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting diperhatikan daripada mimpi nakalnya jika sekarang kulit Hinata terasa begitu nyata untuk dinikmatinya.

Gigitan pemuda itu terbilang terburu-buru demi merasakan lebih banyak kulit yang bisa dijangkaunya juga sebagai obat termanjur untuk kekumatan giginya. Begitu dirasa Sasuke cukup menggigiti telinga Hinata, ia kembali melancarkan aksi serangannya pada rahang si Hyuuga.

Ada jemari yang mencengkeram kain baju Sasuke yang pastinya itu ulah Hinata.

Sasuke membutuhkan area yang lebih terbuka dan leluasa untuk dijadikannya pelampiasan gigi gatalnya. Maka, sentuhannya pun makin turun. Di tiap gigitannya sudah pasti akan meninggalkan bekas, tetapi siapa peduli? Siapa yang pertama memulai aksi gigi-menggigit?

Sebenarnya, Sasuke masih cukup sadar dengan tindakannya itu, tetapi ia juga heran kenapa Hinata tidak melakukan penolakan atau berontak. Gadis itu seakan menyerahkan dirinya secara sengaja.

 _Siapa peduli?_

Pikirnya, selagi Hinata tak berontak dan menerima perlakuan Sasuke, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?

Sasuke kegirangan begitu tahu respons Hinata yang perlahan menyampirkan kepalanya ke samping sehingga memudahkan si Uchiha untuk menggigiti lehernya leluasa. Tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke pun menerima permintaan verbal Hinata dari bahasa tubuhnya.

Siapa yang mengira jika ternyata Hinata pun memiliki gairah tersembunyi terhadap Sasuke?

Gigi-gerigi Sasuke terus meluncur tanpa henti, tetap gencar menelusuri sembari menikmati desahan pelan dari korbannya.

Entah sejak kapan tubuh Hinata sudah terhimpit di antara daun pintu dan tubuh Sasuke, juga kardigan kremnya sudah tersingkir dari bahunya. Sasuke yang sebelumnya memejamkan mata, kini ia buka perlahan saat merasakan banyak akses terbuka bagi giginya beraksi. Ternyata di balik kardigan gadis itu, Hinata mengenakan kaus polos hitam tak berlengan. Pantas saja banyak kulit yang bisa dicecapnya!

Seperti sudah lupa daratan, Sasuke menjejaki bagian kulit Hinata yang belum disentuhnya. Ia tak mau melewatkan sedikit pun jejak gigitan giginya. Biar saja nantinya kulit Hinata memerah penuh tanda-tanda gigitan, toh, masih ada kardigan yang bisa menutupinya.

Sasuke yang sedang menikmati tulang selangka Hinata, tiba-tiba sedikit terhentak saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut menempel di lengan kanannya. Penasaran, Sasuke menjeda sejenak aksinya untuk melihat sesuatu itu.

Ternyata, Hinata tengah mengecupi titik yang tadi digigitnya di lengan Sasuke. Mata gadis itu terpejam, wajahnya memerah menggemaskan. Tersirat di pikiran Sasuke jika saat itu Hinata sedang menikmatinya.

 _Oo, oh!_

Perasaan lega menelusup di hatinya melihat tingkah nakal Hinata yang sekaligus menggemaskan.

Sasuke meraih wajah Hinata untuk menjauhkan bibirnya yang menempel di lengannya. Hinata perlahan membuka mata cantiknya, heran karena tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikannya.

Uchiha dan Hyuuga itu saling bertatapan. Hinata dengan pandangan sayu, penasaran, dan menggoda, lalu Sasuke yang menatap sayang dan bergairah. Diperhatikannya bibir merah muda Hinata yang lembap. Kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir bawah Hinata untuk merasakan teksturnya yang lembut. Sontak, Hinata sedikit membuka mulut dan memejamkan matanya. Ia seperti siap menerima serangan Sasuke selanjutnya.

 _Sungguh, dia benar-benar menggoda!_

Dan Hinatalah yang pertama kali menarik wajah Sasuke untuk bisa ia kecup.

Sasuke terkejut karena Hinata bertindak berani juga sedikit tak sabaran. Namun mengesankan.

Dengan gerakan sensual, gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke dan mulai memainkan rambut mencuat Sasuke yang lebat terawat. Hinata mendesah malu-malu ketika bibirnya digigit pelan bertekanan oleh Sasuke.

Tidak disangka-sangkanya jika apa yang Sasuke impikan tadi bisa terjadi di hari itu juga.

Yang paling menghebohkannya, ketika di dalam mimpinya tadi ia tak sempat merasakan bibir Hinata, kini Sasuke bisa mengecapnya berkali-kali. Teksturnya memang seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, tetapi rasa dan sensasinya luar biasa! Sulit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dan apa rasanya. Yang pasti, rasanya asam manis seperti tomat, sedikit pedas dan gurih mungkin dari kentang goreng yang Hinata cemil tadi. Teksturnya lembut seperti _marshmallow_ , sekenyal permen karet dan selembap es krim.

Ooh, menggemaskan!

Sensasi dingin menyelinap masuk di antara kulit Hinata yang hangat mendekati panas disertai sentuhan-sentuhan menggelitik juga sensual. Hinata tahu itu ulah jemari Sasuke yang penasaran dengan pinggangnya, sengaja menerobos masuk diam-diam menghanyutkan kesadarannya. Belum lagi satu tangan Sasuke yang lain melepaskan gelungan rambut Hinata sehingga helaian indigonya tergerai indah melewati bahunya. Tak tahan dengan kelembutan bagai sutra di antara rambut panjang si Hyuuga, Sasuke pun ikut menyisiri tiap helaiannya.

Hinata meloloskan suara menggoda akibat sentuhan dan kecupan liar Sasuke. Hinata menjambak gemas rambut si Uchiha ketika mulut dan lidahnya berhasil diklaim berkali-kali.

Makin panas!

Gigi gatal Sasuke sudah reda entah sejak kapan, tetapi kini sensasi lain menggantikannya. Kini lidahnya makin brutal untuk mengeksploitasi si Hyuuga yang sudah terbuai oleh cumbuannya.

 **BRAK**

Suara gebrakan keras di daun pintu masuk kamar mandi membuat si Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang sedang terlena secara spontan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena terkejut. Lalu suara langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar disertai obrolan dan tertawaan laki-laki.

Hinata maupun Sasuke terdiam, tak mau dan malu jika sampai ketahuan sedang dalam posisi panas di dalam bilik toilet. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk diam dengan mendekapnya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya pun segera keluar dari tempat itu, takut ada teman-teman yang mencurigai ketidakberadaan mereka.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata keluar pertama kali dan diam-diam. Barulah setelah itu dirinya. Dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya, Sasuke kembali duduk di sebelah Shino yang sudah selesai memakan makanan penutup.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kenapa lama sekali ke toiletnya?" tanya Naruto heran. Hampir semua mata tertuju padanya, kecuali Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke yakin, gadis itu memiliki wajah super merah sekarang.

"Sasuke sakit perut?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Seandainya mereka tahu apa alasan kenapa Sasuke lama di toilet.

"Hm," jawab Sasuke. Ia meminum jus tomatnya yang masih tersisa setengah sambil melirikkan mata jelinya pada Hinata.

Sayup-sayup terdengar Ino yang duduk di samping gadis itu menanyakan perihal wajah merahnya serta noda gincu yang sedikit berantakan di luar garis bibirnya. Ino membantu Hinata membersihkannya dengan tisu yang disambut gelagat gugup Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai diam-diam. Oh, dia tahu apa penyebabnya. _Well_ , dialah biang keladinya, 'kan?

.

.

"Oi, Uchiha," Shino bersuara di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto dan Sakura pulang bersama seusai acara syukuran keluarga Akimichi.

Sasuke hanya melirik Shino.

"Kau didekati "kupu-kupu nakal", hah?" ujar Shino dengan nada rendah dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang mendengarnya sebab yang lain berada di depan beberapa langkah dari mereka.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat naik.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Shino menunjuk ke bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Di situ ... " jedanya memperlihatkan noda merah muda pucat di kain baju Sasuke yang berwarna putih. " ... dan lenganmu."

Sasuke pun membulatkan matanya kaget oleh kejelian mata Shino. Benar saja, ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada sedikit noda pudar merah jambu pada kausnya. Itu hadiah kedua dari Hinata. Dan hadiah pertamanya, tercetak lebih jelas pada lengan kanannya. Dasar si Kupu-kupu Nakal.

Entah Sasuke harus berkata apa. Yang pasti baginya, kali itu diam adalah emas dan sekalipun Sasuke terlihat tenang, ada banyak rencana di kepalanya untuk memberikan serangan pada si Hyuuga. Mungkin bisa serangan dadakan atau lisan. Jujur, Sasuke lebih suka serangan dadakan. Baginya, itu sangat menggetarkan!

Kini, jika giginya kumat lagi, ia sudah tidak perlu khawatir gigi-giginya rontok, rahangnya copot—persetan dengan ucapan omong kosong Itachi tentang gigi ompong seumur hidup ulah peri gigi—karena Sasuke tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia tahu kepada siapa dia harus mengadu.

Siapa lagi jika bukan si Kupu-kupu Nakal Hinata Hyuuga?

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

Horeeee, tamat lagi! Dah lunas, gak punya utang. Uhuy! **Semoga** gak kelojotan kecewa sama ending ini, ya. Maaf banget saya gak bisa update cepet, teman-teman, karena satu dan lain hal. Makasih banyak udah suka n ikutin cerita saya ini. Boleh minta pelukan sayangnya?

.

.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	4. Chapter 4

_You want me to make a "naughty-naughty", well, here I go! Enjoy!_

.

 _ **Beware of the Citrus!**_

.

 _ **Naruto & Friends aren't mine!**_

.

.

.

Tidak dirasa insiden nakalnya di kamar mandi bersama si gadis Hyuuga sudah terlewati tiga hari. Sejak itu pula, Sasuke pasti berusaha menghindar dari orang tersebut. Ada alasan kenapa Sasuke terbilang seperti seorang pecundang. Semua berawal karena perkataan Itachi, lagi-lagi.

Kakaknya itu sama jelinya seperti Shino yang melihat kejanggalan pada titik yang banyak tak diperhatikan orang lain. Memang dasarnya Itachi dan Shino berpotensi jadi seorang penyidik, maka dari itu mereka tahu hal-hal yang tidak orang lain tahu. Jika Shino melihat titik terang di lengan baju Sasuke, maka Itachi lebih detail lagi. Itachi melihat bukti lain di lengan adiknya—yang digigit Hinata, sekaligus yang dikecupnya. Begitu Itachi tahu itu, Sasuke dibom bardir berbagai macam pertanyaan yang menyudutkan, memusingkan, dan menjengkelkan dari kakak tersayangnya itu hingga Sasuke harus dibuat mengangkat bendera putih dan kabur ke kamarnya dengan wajah memerah.

Kakaknya itu memang kesayangan Sasuke juga, tetapi jika sudah keluar sifat jahil Itachi, maka rasa sayang Sasuke bisa berubah menjadi rasa malang.

Untuk itulah, Sasuke berusaha tidak bertindak aneh jika dirinya berpapasan dengan Hinata di kampus. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa yang tak pernah memedulikan orang lain, termasuk si Hyuuga. Ia akan mengalihkan pandangan matanya sesegera mungkin.

Karena di balik sifat anti sosialnya, Sasuke menyimpan sifat pemalu!

.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang menderita ketika ia berusaha menghindar dari Hinata. Entah kenapa gigi gatalnya itu makin hari makin membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena tak pernah tahu aturan, apalagi jika efek gatal itu terpicu hanya karena kehadiran si gadis Hyuuga.

Oh, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali mencabut rahangnya kemudian menggantinya dengan rahang yang terbuat dari platina, anti karat dan berharga. Ha!

Sejak tadi Sasuke gelisah, gundah-gulana. Pasalnya, Hinata duduk tak jauh darinya. Sasuke sendiri heran, beberapa hari terakhir, sepertinya gadis itu selalu ada hampir di setiap Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk mengambil jarak. Sebenarnya Sasuke amat senang sebab akhirnya masa penantiannya menunggu Hinata yang mencari perhatian darinya terwujud, hanya lagi-lagi datang bukan pada waktu yang tepat.

Kenapa gadis itu selalu mencari masalah di situasi yang salah? Dan juga apakah si Hyuuga itu tidak cukup peka dengan keadaannya sendiri yang bisa menjerumuskan keduanya dalam lingkaran sesat?

Sungguh, demi Bumi planet biru, Sasuke tidak mau lepas kendali untuk yang kedua kali, kendati si Hyuuga sendiri yang pertama menyerahkan diri saat di tempat keluarga Akimichi. Baginya, seseorang yang begitu berharga perlu dijaga dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga dan Sasuke tak mau coba-coba.

Dan jikalau Hinata benar-benar merasakan ketertarikan pada Sasuke,—semoga itu benar—biarlah gadis itu sendiri yang mengejarnya sebab Sasuke sendiri "buta" dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebab pikirnya, jika orang sedang jatuh cinta, maka orang itu akan berusaha mencari-cari perhatian orang yang disukainya. Bukan begitu?

Maka, Sasuke akan diam saja dan bertingkah seperti Uchiha yang tak mengenal siapa-siapa.

.

Lelah setelah dikejar-kejar beberapa fans maniaknya, Sasuke menyadari dirinya memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Di tempat itu cukup aman untuk bersembunyi, Sasuke pun menghela napas lega. Kemudian perhatiannya beralih menuju buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di rak. Pikirnya, ia akan membaca dua atau tiga buku demi menghilangkan kepenatan juga tekanan batinnya.

Sasuke pun mencari rak buku seri humor agar pikirannya bisa sedikit terhibur. Ia cukup tahu di mana letak deretan buku yang dicarinya itu. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika Sasuke kadang menyempatkan diri membaca buku bergenre tersebut.

Langkahnya pelan tetapi pasti. Suara derap sepatunya hampir tak terdengar, kendati di tempat itu tak banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk membaca. Hampir tak ada. Zaman sekarang, buku mulai berkurang peminatnya karena adanya teknologi. Hanya segelintir orang yang masih benar-benar mau dikatakan kutu buku.

Deretan buku yang dicarinya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, hingga matanya menangkap siluet seorang gadis yang sedang menaiki tangga di antara rak-rak buku. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa buku.

Merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, gadis itu pun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil memasang wajah sedikit terkejut lalu tersenyum canggung.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mulai salah tingkah. Ia melirik ke arah lain tak tentu, lalu bergumam sebagai respons.

 _Apa lagi ini? Dia berusaha menguntitku juga kali ini?_

Perlahan, Sasuke kembali mengambil napas untuk berpikir positif dan menujukan pikirannya ke tujuannya membaca buku humor. Tidak baik jika berlama-lama berada di dekat gadis itu. Mengingat dirinya sedang mengontrol diri.

Sasuke pun mulai beranjak. Namun suara Hinata yang memanggilnya, mau tak mau membuatnya terdiam.

"Tolong bantu pegangi tangganya ya, Sasuke," pinta gadis itu.

Sasuke dilanda kebimbangan. Berat kalau ia menolak permintaan Hinata, tetapi kalau ia menerima pun ... Ayolah, sesuatu bisa terjadi!

Apa jadinya kalau giginya tiba-tiba kumat hanya karena berada dua detik di dekat gadis itu? Bisa jadi bencana! Bukannya membantu, yang ada malah menjadi buntu!

Akan tetapi, jika Sasuke pura-pura tidak peduli, maka ia akan menjadi seorang pecundang sejati. Kapan lagi ia bisa berbagi kedekatan dengan Hinata di tempat sepi?

Oo oh, bukan begitu maksudnya!

Puas bergumul dengan batinnya, Sasuke memantapkan hati untuk membantu Hinata. Toh, hanya memegangi tangga bukan badannya.

 _Apa?_

Lagi pula, hanya sebentar saja. Kalau mulai ada gejala-gejala sensasi gatal di giginya, Sasuke masih bisa menahannya, kemudian segera kabur ke tempat paling aman di kampus itu. Jauh dari si Hyuuga.

Sasuke pun mendekatinya dengan wajah datar, menyembunyikan perasaan gugup yang mulai mengganggu konsentrasinya tiap kali ada gadis itu di dekatnya.

"Tolong pegangi, ya," kata Hinata lagi, lebih lembut. Rasanya, Sasuke seperti mendengar Hinata yang sedang ingin dimanjakan olehnya.

 _Hei, apa?!_

Gadis itu pun memulai kembali menaruh buku-buku yang dipegangnya ke susunan buku tempat asalnya dengan penuh hati-hati. Sekalipun ada Sasuke yang memeganginya, ia tak boleh ceroboh menjatuhkan buku maupun dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Kalau lelaki itu mau menangkapnya, jika tidak? Maka ambruk adalah pilihannya.

Sasuke diam-diam memerhatikan Hinata saat gadis itu tengah fokus menyimpan kembali buku-buku di tempatnya. Beruntung gadis itu mengenakan celana panjang, jika tidak, maka dirinya, Iblis dan Tuhan saja yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi. Jadi tidak perlu mewaspadai dirinya untuk disangka pengintip nakal di sela-sela kesempatan karena tak ada yang perlu diintip atau terintip.

Namun jika baju yang tersingkap, apa itu termasuk mengintip juga?

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak sengaja ketika matanya mendapati baju Hinata yang tersingkap hingga menampilkan perut dan pinggangnya yang putih bersih.

Buru-buru Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ia tidak mau disangka lelaki kurang ajar. Apalagi oleh gadis yang disukainya.

 _Bukankah kau pernah menyentuh bagian itu, Sasuke?_

Iblis di dalam kepalanya berbisik nakal. Sontak itu menyadarkannya pada kejadian itu. Sasuke benar-benar malu sekaligus senang yang bercampur tegang. Benar, 'kan? Adalah ide buruk jika dirinya berada dekat dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Apa pun bisa terjadi! Dan sialnya, kenapa gadis itu lama sekali menyimpan empat buku? Apa gadis itu memang sengaja memanas-manasi suasana hati dan hasrat Sasuke?

 _Ugh, sialan!_

Sasuke mengutuk dalam hati entah pada siapa. Namun ia sendiri marah pada dirinya karena begitu mudah terjerat oleh godaan Iblis melalui Hinata. Kenapa juga Hinata mau dipakai sebagai perantara kegilaan yang Sasuke alami? Dan sialnya, kegilaan itu mulai menunjukkan gejalanya pada gigi Sasuke.

Dengan kesal, Sasuke menggertakkan geliginya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil sapu tangan kemudian menggigitnya kuat-kuat.

Begitu Hinata mulai turun, Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tangga yang Hinata naiki. Di depan gadis itu, Sasuke tak mau menunjukkan penderitaannya yang sedang galau dengan gigi gatalnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke pun beranjak. Niatnya untuk membaca sudah hilang. Ia perlu pergi jauh-jauh agar **sesuatu** yang "jahat" tidak terjadi.

"Sasuke, tunggu," sergah Hinata.

Sasuke diam. Tak menoleh.

"Mengenai hari itu ..."

"Lupakan," ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata. Lalu kembali melangkah mantap.

Tubuh Sasuke limbung mendapat dorongan kuat dari belakangnya. Beruntung tubuhnya tersungkur di atas sofa yang cukup empuk, maka berbeda cerita jikalau Sasuke jatuh di antara rak buku atau lantai marmer perpustakaan yang keras dan dingin.

"Hei, apa-apaan!" Sasuke berseru kesal. Tentu ia tahu dirinya tersungkur bukan keinginannya, melainkan karena seseorang dengan sengaja mendorongnya. Dan pelakunya Hinata. Memang siapa lagi orang yang ada di belakangnya jika bukan gadis itu?

Hantu? Tak ada hantu yang perlu repot-repot mendorongnya seperti itu sebab Sasuke merasa tidak pernah mengganggu makhluk alam gaib itu.

Antara terkejut juga kesal. Itu adalah kali keduanya Hinata bertindak luar biasa padanya. Pertama, kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu bertempat di kamar mandi lelaki di tempat keluarga Akimichi. Hinata menerobos masuk hingga ke bilik kamar mandi hingga terjadi ... Lupakan!

Kedua, baru saja.

Sebenarnya, apa masalah gadis itu? Ah, lebih tepatnya, dari mana datangnya keberanian gadis itu? Hinata yang Sasuke tahu, tidak akan bertindak gegabah ataupun mau menyerang sebab dia itu gadis yang cenderung pemalu. Gadis bertipe penyerang lebih cocok diberikan pada Sakura atau Ino, bahkan Karin. Hinata tidak masuk dalam kategori itu!

Namun sepertinya Sasuke keliru besar. Hinata yang orang lain, bahkan dirinya sangka adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu, ternyata menyimpan keberanian sebagai seorang penyerang.

Itu buruk?

Semoga saja tidak.

Sasuke berusaha untuk bangun dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, tetapi gerakannya terhenti sebelum Sasuke sempat beranjak dari sofa karena Hinata sudah mengunci pergerakannya dengan duduk di atas pahanya. Gadis itu kemudian membungkuk untuk meraih kerah kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan. Tatapan mata lavendelnya yang biasa lembut, kini terpancar tajam mengancam.

Wajah keduanya berada pada posisi yang cukup dekat.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku, Uchiha," ujar Hinata bertekanan dalam ucapan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Dia kesal, maka dari itu ia memanggil Sasuke dengan nama marganya.

Sasuke diam, mengikuti alur yang gadis itu jalankan. Kendati jantungnya mulai berdegup tak terkendali.

"Sekarang jawab dengan jujur. Apa yang kaurasakan terhadapku setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Hinata serius. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Hinata terlontar dengan bumbu keputusasaan. Terlihat dari sorot matanya yang tajam menginginkan penuntutan yang jelas, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan ia merasa was-was.

Mau tak mau, pertanyaan Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk mengulang kembali ingatan itu. Berdasarkan apa yang selama ini Sasuke rasakan setelahnya, ia tak merasa tenang, baik ketika ia sadar maupun saat ia tidur. Sasuke seperti dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Hinata hingga dirinya tak bisa fokus pada apa yang seharusnya dia pikirkan. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat pikirannya meracau ke mana-mana dan merusak suasana hatinya yang membuat gundah-gulana. Efek perasaannya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan makin membuatnya menderita.

Tentu, sebab Hinata sejak dulu lebih memilih berinteraksi dengan Naruto dibandingkan dirinya. Bahkan Naruto yang diajaknya pergi ke rumah Chouji, kendati saat itu ada Sasuke di sampingnya. Hinata menghiraukannya begitu saja. Selalu begitu.

Namun kejadian itu, Sasuke sendiri sebenarnya kurang mengerti kenapa bisa terjadi. Apa yang mendasari Hinata bersikap seberani itu padanya? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata bertindak begitu pada Naruto yang lebih banyak menarik perhatiannya daripada Sasuke? Apa maksudnya? Mungkinkah Hinata mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencari perhatian Naruto? Apa itu bentuk pelampiasan karena Naruto sendiri tidak melirik Hinata sehingga Sasukelah yang menjadi sasaran penghilang rasa kesalnya?

Sasuke yang terbiasa menjadi pusat bahkan sumber perhatian, dimanfaatkan si gadis Hyuuga sebagai pelampiasan?

Bagus sekali!

Namun tunggu. Bukankah Hinata saat itu sempat bertanya kenapa dirinya selalu bersikap sinis pada Hinata?

Oo oh, sepertinya ada yang salah paham di sini.

Apa benar selama ini Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan persepsi mengerikan itu? Setahunya, Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sinis jika berada di dekat Hinata. Sungguh, Sasuke selalu berusaha terlihat ramah begitu mereka berpapasan.

Mungkin, ini kemungkinan. Hinata melihat wajah sinis Sasuke di waktu yang tidak tepat. Mengingat orang yang selalu menempel setiap saat padanya adalah si Durian Asam alias si Uzumaki Bebek yang cerewetnya yang tertolong. Mungkin karena itu Hinata lebih sering melihat wajah masam Sasuke apalagi kalau Hinata sudah memerhatikan si Bebek Jelek itu.

 _Ugh_ , rasanya ingin sekali ...

"Biasa aja," jawab Sasuke. Sejujurnya di luar kata biasa. Dalam hati, ia ingin menguji seberapa berani gadis itu akan kembali bertindak terhadapnya. Apa benar Hinata hanya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai bahan pelampiasan atau—mungkin, hanya mungkin—Hinata menyukai Sasuke?

"Dasar jahat!" kata Hinata membentak sambil melepaskan tarikan tangannya di kerah baju Sasuke, mendorongnya. Kepala Sasuke sedikit terhempas ke permukaan sofa.

Sasuke ingin membalas membentaknya, tetapi yang ada ia malah mengaduh kesakitan karena Hinata menggigit bahunya cukup keras.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa menggigitku?" Sasuke meringis merasakan sengatan yang mulai berdenyut di bahu kirinya. Ia pun menatap Hinata tajam dan Hinata **lebih** tajam menatapnya. Gadis itu sedang marah. Tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya bagaimana kedua alis menukik tajam, bibir merah manisnya menekuk dan pipi memerah. Helaian rambut indahnya yang panjang mengurung kedua wajah mereka bagai tirai malam.

Sungguh, Sasuke seperti sedang digoda oleh bidadari yang kesal padanya.

Hanya bidadari di atasnya itu, kadang suka menggigit juga.

"Coba katakan lagi!" bentak Hinata. Ia tengah melawan lelaki yang berada di bawah kungkungannya.

"Apa yang harus kubilang, memang aku tidak ... _Argh_!" Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendapat gigitan gratis dari Hinata. Titik gigitnya kali itu adalah buku tangan Sasuke yang tadi digunakan untuk mengusap bahunya yang tergigit.

Hanya lima detik, tetapi cukup membuat bekas giginya tercetak jelas dan menyakitkan.

"Apa masalahmu, Hyuuga!" tanya Sasuke yang mulai kewalahan oleh keberingasan Hinata yang suka menggigit. Ia juga bingung kenapa Hinata bisa begitu. Bukankah yang seharusnya suka menggigit itu dirinya? Kenapa malah Hinata ikut-ikutan juga?

Jangan bilang ...

"Kenapa kau tidak peka, hah!" Hinata kembali membentak. "Dengar, Uchiha. Selama ini aku berusaha mencari perhatian darimu, tapi apa yang kudapat? Kau seakan tak peduli padaku. Kau menganggapku tak ada! Kau benar-benar kejam!"

Sasuke merasa seperti orang dungu saat mendengar ujaran Hinata. Dia tidak salah dengar? Hinata mencari perhatiannya dan Sasuke tidak memedulikannya? Bukankah itu yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan? Selama ini, Hinata sendiri yang menghiraukannya, bukan? Kenapa malah Sasuke yang disalahkan?

"Apa? Kau mau samakan aku dengan para maniakmu itu? Silakan!" Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah ketika ia melihat Hinata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

Selama Sasuke mengenal Hinata, ia tidak pernah menganggap Hinata seperti para maniaknya. Jika yang Hinata maksud menyamakannya dengan para maniak Sasuke karena sikap Hinata yang berusaha mencari-cari perhatian Sasuke, maka jawabannya adalah tidak sama sekali. Hinata memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mencuri perhatian Sasuke bahkan tanpa perlu Hinata melakukan banyak hal.

"Ku-kukira setelah kejadian itu ... kau ... kau mau melihatku," gadis itu mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dengan posisi duduk tegak. Satu tangannya menutup wajah karena suaranya mulai tersendat-sendat. "Namun tidak. Kau malah makin menjauhiku." Hinata mulai menangis. Sasuke diam kebingungan antara terkejut juga senang.

Mungkin benar, selama ini dirinyalah yang terlalu fokus memasang wajah sinis dan datar sehingga ekspresi itu disalahpersepsikan oleh Hinata yang berusaha mencari perhatian darinya. Mungkin, ketika Hinata hendak mendekatinya, Sasuke malah memasang wajah sinis sehingga Hinata jadi ragu dan malah memilih untuk berbincang dengan Naruto yang kebetulan—sialnya—selalu ada di sisi Sasuke bagai _bodyguard_. Padahal sejatinya, perasaan Sasuke selalu meletup-letup tiap kali gadis itu tertangkap mata olehnya.

Ah, mungkin gadis itu saja yang tidak bisa melihat sorot matanya yang begitu mendambanya. Mungkin mereka berdua sama-sama tidak peka!

Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya hendak bicara memberikan penjelasan dan pembelaan, tetapi begitu Hinata merasakan ada gerakan dari Sasuke, gadis itu bergerak untuk pergi.

Gadis itu kecewa.

Namun tidak akan.

Sebab Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat agar gadis itu diam dan mendengar penjelasannya.

Kini, mereka berdua dalam posisi duduk dengan Hinata di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu jika kau menutup wajahmu?" kata Sasuke pelan sembari mengalihkan tangan Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu diam saja ketika Sasuke melakukannya, tetapi kepalanya tertunduk sebab malu dengan wajah sembabnya.

Hanya pada orang-orang yang dikasihi Sasuke saja ia menunjukkan bersikap manja maupun manis. Sasuke biasa bersikap manja pada mamanya dan kadang manis pada Itachi jika kakaknya itu sedang dalam keadaan normal. Dan **sangat** manis pada gadis yang telah mencuri perhatian serta hatinya.

Kedua tangannya menangkup sisi wajah Hinata. Diperhatikannya dalam-dalam ekspresi gadis itu yang masih terlihat sedih juga pasrah. Mata kecubungnya melirik ke arah lain. Sasuke tersenyum. Hinata terlihat imut dengan wajah sembab dan diamnya itu.

Menggunakan kedua ibu jari, diusapnya jejak basah air mata di pipi Hinata yang memerah. Sasuke kemudian mendekat untuk mengeringkannya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut. Hinata diam begitu kecupan Sasuke mendarat di kedua matanya yang refleks menutup, hidung, kedua pipi, lalu di bibirnya. Dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir Hinata yang basah dan terasa sedikit asin. Sasuke ingin menghilangkan rasa asin itu juga segala kesalahpahaman mereka selama ini, menggantinya dengan rasa yang lebih manis. Semuanya harus diluruskan mulai dari kecupan pertamanya tadi.

Hinata mulai merespons ketika Sasuke mulai mengemut bibirnya intens. Tangannya naik untuk mencengkeram kain baju Sasuke sebagai pegangan karena dirinya mulai hanyut oleh kecupan menggoda si Uchiha. Macam-macam pikiran negatifnya mengenai perasaan Hinata terhadap Sasuke yang diabaikan, kini sirna tak bersisa. Hinata tanggap bahwa Sasuke pun memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Mereka sama-sama ingin diperhatikan.

Sasuke merasa senang luar biasa. Perasaannya lega bagai berada di antara padang rumput hijau dengan udara pegunungan yang segar. Hatinya sudah sejuk dan pikiran penolakannya pun pergi entah ke mana. Tak ada lagi kesalahpahaman yang menyiksa. Kini Sasuke tahu, Hinata sudah dan tetap menjadi miliknya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kenapa tidak kaukatakan kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia melepaskan sejenak ciuman mereka untuk mengambil napas.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Hinata balik, sedikit mendelik. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Sasuke mengalah. Lalu ia membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Hinata dan membuatnya terkikik pelan. Hinata pun membalasnya di telinga Sasuke dan setelah itu menggigit daun telinganya.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"Pembalasan," jawab Hinata dengan senyum nakal.

"Kaukira aku akan diam saja? Aku bisa membalas berkali lipat, **Hinata** ," Sasuke menekankan suaranya ketika menyebut nama gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata terkikik lagi, tak merasa takut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Baginya itu cukup menghibur juga ... menggoda.

Tak perlu lama bagi Sasuke untuk membalas Hinata juga demi melepaskan hasratnya yang dalam beberapa hari ini dipendamnya rapat-rapat. Hinata sudah tiga kali menggigitnya, dan Sasuke akan menambahnya berkali-kali lipat tanpa ampun. Lagi pula, gigi gatalnya sedang kumat, dan keberadaan Hinata yang pasrah dan menggodanya tak bisa Sasuke tolak. Digigit dan ditariknya bibir bawah Hinata hingga gadis itu sedikit mengaduh. Tidak sesakit ketika tak sengaja tergigit saat makan, tetapi sensasinyalah yang membuat Hinata hampir lupa segalanya. Setelah puas menggigiti, bibir Sasuke mengisapnya kuat dan dalam untuk meredakan sensasi menyengat, tergantikan dengan denyut kenikmatan. Hinata mendesah sembari menjambak rambut Sasuke yang mencuat. Ia sungguh menikmati pembalasan dari si Uchiha. Ia tak peduli jika nanti bibirnya menjadi bahan ocehan teman-temannya yang menyadari kejanggalannya. Mungkin Hinata akan lebih berani lagi dengan membeberkan siapa pelakunya.

Kenapa harus malu? Sasuke miliknya. Biar saja yang lain tahu, itu akan menjadi senjata agar para maniak Sasuke tak lagi perlu bersusah-payah mencari perhatian si Tuan Muda Uchiha karena ia telah menjadi milik Nona Hyuuga.

Mulut Sasuke begitu aktif mengklaim bibir dan lidah Hinata. Rahangnya yang tegas dan kokoh ikut bergerak seiring gerakan mulutnya yang tak henti memberikan sensasi yang membuat hampir hilang pikiran waras. Hinata meletakkan satu tangannya di rahang Sasuke itu, merasakan betapa mendambanya si Uchiha terhadap dirinya. Hinata senang karena dialah yang dipilih Sasuke untuk bisa menikmati segala yang diberikannya pada Hinata. Ia memang sudah menduga jika Sasuke merupakan lelaki sangat pendominasi. Memang hampir tiap lelaki itu sering mendominasi, tetapi Sasuke adalah penakluk. Ia tak mau kalah dari orang lain, termasuk oleh gadis yang disukainya. Sejak tadi, tak pernah lama Sasuke membiarkan Hinata bebas. Ia selalu berhasil menyerang bagai banteng di arena matador. Sedikit ancang-ancang lalu ia akan kembali menyerang.

Puas dengan mulut Hinata, Sasuke mengalihkan serangannya pada leher Hinata, tepatnya di tulang selangka. Tidak perlu repot baginya untuk mendapatkan akses itu sebab Hinata mengenakan baju dengan ritsleting pendek depan sehingga memudahkan Sasuke untuk melancarkan titik serangnya.

Bagi Hinata, pengalamannya bersama Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, ia lebih menyukai hari ini. Selain karena posisi mereka yang lebih memungkinkan, tetapi juga perasaan mereka sudah jelas diketahui. Bukan karena dasar hasrat dan nafsu saja, melainkan kali ini karena mereka sama-sama suka. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan tidaklah benar mengingat mereka masih berada di lingkungan kampus. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?

 _Ah, kampus!_

Hinata membuka matanya baru menyadari kembali di mana mereka berada. Lalu telinganya mendengar derap langkah orang yang mendekati mereka. Hinata mulai panik.

Ini sama seperti kejadian hari itu!

Selalu saja ada pengganggu di saat yang keliru!

"Sasuke," bisik Hinata dengan maksud menghentikan sejenak kecupan liar Sasuke di tulang selangka Hinata. Gadis itu memejamkan mata merasakan jilatan nakal di titik itu.

Hinata makin gelisah karena serangan Sasuke juga langkah orang yang mendekati mereka, takut aksi mereka diketahui publik. Itu bisa sangat berbahaya!

"Sasuke ..." panggil Hinata lagi. Baiknya, kali ini Sasuke mau meresponsnya.

"Hm?"

"Ada orang kemari," kata Hinata pelan. Sasuke pun pelan-pelan mencoba mengintip dari sisi sofa untuk melihat para pengganggu itu. Dua orang perempuan sedang mencari-cari buku di antara rak-rak, beruntung mereka tak mengedarkan penglihatan mereka ke arah lain, selain ke jajaran buku. Kemudian mereka pun pergi setelah mendapat buku yang mereka cari.

Sasuke merasa cukup lega.

"Mereka sudah pergi," katanya masih memastikan kedua perempuan itu benar-benar menghilang. Hingga fokus pikirannya teralihkan oleh bibir Hinata yang menempel tepat di jakunnya. Tangannya terkepal menahan sentuhan nakal itu. Rasanya geli juga menggemaskan seperti ingin menggigit sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata memuaskan rasa penasarannya pada jakunnya. Toh, ia sendiri sudah memberikan cukup banyak karya cantik di beberapa titik Hinata. Erangan pelan keluar dari tenggorokannya karena sentuhan jemari Hinata yang sejuk menempel di leher Sasuke. Belum lagi bibirnya yang makin gencar mengisap dan giginya menggigit seperti hewan pengerat. Jakunnya naik turun seiring Sasuke menelan ludah karena sensasinya sehingga Hinata pun harus aktif mencari-cari letaknya yang sering bergeser tak tentu.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan siksaan kecil dari Hinata, Sasuke pun membalaskan kembali perbuatan bibir Hinata yang nakal dan menggoda. Ia masih penasaran dengan bibir merah merekah itu. Rasanya tidak akan pernah pudar meski berkali-kali ia menyesapnya hingga membengkak dan membekas. Ia bisa menikmatinya kapan saja sepuasnya.

 _Oh ya, sepuasnya!_

Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah puas.

Jemari Sasuke meraba di balik pakaian Hinata, mengusap di area sekitar pinggang dan perut. Sesekali memberikan pijatan lembut seperti pemijat di tempat spa. Kadang jemarinya bergerak nakal ingin menggelitiki titik sensitif Hinata hingga ia menggelinjang geli.

Tangannya naik dan sampai di pengait bra gadis itu sedang Hinata dibuat tak menyadarinya karena fokusnya hanya pada bibir Sasuke yang masih menyerang bibirnya beringas. Tepat saat lidah Hinata tertangkap gigi Sasuke, jemari nakalnya berhasil melepaskan pengait bra Hinata.

Hinata ingin protes karena ulah Sasuke, tetapi ia dibuat bungkam karena mulutnya tertutup rapat oleh si penyerang. Tangannya berusaha mendorong, lagi-lagi gagal karena sebelum tenaganya terkumpul, Sasuke sudah menyerap habis seluruhnya hingga Hinata tak bisa berkutik dan pasrah saja.

Menyadari Hinata yang sudah pasrah, Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Ia tak pernah kehilangan semangat maupun tenaga, malah semakin kuat tiap kali sukses mengalahkan Hinata.

Jemarinya turun dari punggung Hinata menuju ke perut dan kembali naik ke sekitar bawah dada sengaja menggodanya. Sasuke melepaskan jeratan mulutnya dari Hinata agar gadis itu bisa meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan bersiap untuk serangan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Kedua tangannya kembali turun ke ujung kain Hinata. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya ke area perut gadisnya, kemudian menelusupkan kepalanya di balik kain baju Hinata yang elastis. Terpaan napas hangat Sasuke membuat Hinata merinding gelisah. Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke mengecupi kulit di balik pakaiannya. Rasanya geli, panas dan basah karena lidah Sasuke ikut beraksi. Kedua tangan Sasuke pun ikut memanaskan suasana dengan membatasi gerak Hinata di tangannya yang tercengkeram erat.

Hinata mulai kehilangan fokusnya oleh tindakan Sasuke yang benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke mencumbunya begitu intens di titik sensitif dan tertutupnya. Bibir Sasuke sudah mendarat di bawah dadanya. Hinata makin berdebar-debar menunggu kejutan selanjutnya. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan debaran itu di dada kiri Hinata.

Debaran mereka sama-sama menggila!

Sasuke sedikit menaikkan kepalanya bersiap melancarkan aksinya. Lidahnya sudah sangat tak sabar ingin mencicipi rasa dari pucuk merah jambu yang menggoda matanya. Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Hinata mengerang karena gemas Sasuke sengaja menyiksanya. Matanya terpejam dan mulut megap-megap seperti ikan di darat.

Baru saja ujung lidah Sasuke menyentuh pucuk merah jambu itu dan Hinata yang sudah bersiap menerima serangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Hinata. Sontak karena terkejut luar biasa, Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda itu jatuh cukup keras ke lantai. Hinata buru-buru merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Ia lupa kalau tadi dirinya sedang berurusan dengan Sasame, si petugas perpustakaan. Sasame tadi meminta Hinata untuk menyimpan kembali buku-buku yang dipinjam beberapa mahasiswa. Sampai tiba waktunya ia bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan Sasuke ketika Hinata hendak menyimpan buku-buku di tempatnya semula.

"A-aku di sini, Sasame," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sasame tersenyum.

"Sudah kausimpan bukunya di tempat semula?"

"Sudah. Tenang saja."

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Hinata," kata Sasame.

"Tak masalah," jawab Hinata. Ia menghela napas lega karena Sasame tidak datang mendekatinya. Kalau Sasame tahu ada Sasuke di lantai, gosip besar bisa langsung tersebar.

Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang sempat diabaikannya karena kedatangan Sasame. Bahkan Hinata mendorongnya hingga jatuh berdebum.

"Maaf, Sasuke," kata Hinata pelan.

Sasuke memasang wajah datar sambil menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Jangan tanya apa yang dirasakannya karena datangnya para pengganggu di sela permainan mereka. Lalu seringai mengerikan hadir di bibir merahnya yang seksi. Dengan pelan Sasuke berbisik, "Tunggu serangan selanjutnya, ... Hinata."

Suara Sasuke yang berat juga segar itu membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri. Ia yakin, Sasuke pasti akan gencar mengejarnya meski Hinata kabur sampai ke Great Barrier Reef.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

Macam mana nih lanjutan paling akhirnya? Udah kejawab 'kan bagaimana perasaan Hinata ke Sasuke? N aksi nakal2 keduanya juga udah lumayan membakar, 'kan? Hahahaha... Semoga menikmati akhir cerita ini ya sebagaimana saya menikmati ketika membayangkan dan mengetiknya. *freaksme* Hinata gak menderita gigi gatal kaya Sasuke. Anggep aja Hinata tuh gemes ke Sasuke, kaya saya kalo kepedesan suka pengen gigit orang! Beneran, makanya jangan macem2 kalo ama orang yang lagi kepedesan. Soalnya bisa ngegigit! Hahahaha...

Terima kasih, Teman-teman yang udah review, suka n follow. Makasiiiih banyak!

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


End file.
